Thanatos
Thanatos is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Thanatos was created by Death since Death wanted to create a child who would help him in the mortal realm when looking for people abusing time. Thanatos, takes form as a human in the mortal realm. The reason why he is a human in the mortal realm is because in order for him to be able to have more powers in the mortal realm, and as well as to go to the mortal realm and to the afterlife realm, one has to be born in the mortal realm, with a parent being a god or goddess. Death, notified every female client of his that is single, and only one accepted Death's request. That client being a human. So, he was born, but he inherited most of her traits, including his human appearance. But inherited crocodile teeth. In the afterlife realm, he appears as a skeleton crocodile. He has tattoos on his back, which are death-related symbols, such as scythes and skulls. He wears a black suit jacket that is buttoned with grey symmetrical rectangles, he has a formal white undershirt, which he has a skull on it's collar. The skull represents his relationship with his Father. The left side of his hair is white, while the right side of his hair is black. The black represent's his fathers cloak, and the white represents the skeleton. He wears white shoes and navy shorts. He has yellow pupils. He also wears glasses which have a round frame. In the afterlife realm, he wears the same attire as his mortal form, instead he is a crocodile skeleton. He has two guns, both are desert eagle, that uses hollow bullets. Both of his desert eagles are very very deadly, and can kill mortals (most mortals) with one shot, considering the bullets are hollowed. And the guns are specially modified so that the bullets will also penetrate through their soul, which causes damage to immortals, but won't usually kill them with one bullet, it requires many to kill most immortals. However, his gun is ineffective against demi-gods, demons, clients of his father, the relatives of Death's clients. He is a marksman with these guns but he only uses his guns as a weapon. However, he does have mental breakdowns when things aren't symmetrical or perfect. Which can lower his guard easily. He takes damage from Angelic light magic/attacks, and some dark attacks/magic. He is immortal, but he is able to die, but whenever he dies, he will be resurrected by his father, Death. Personality He is submissive, respectful, well-disciplined, well-educated, and wise. He doesn't cuss, as he doesn't think its a necessary quality. He loves death, and is fascinated with death, fates, and demises. He also kills people for his father, Death sometimes. He hates narcissistic people, people who are neglect, stubborn, or ignorant. However, he wants to be precise and perfect. Considering hes the son of a god, and he thinks that a offspring of a god must be perfect. Trivia * His name was suggested by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101. * Ironically, Sephtis' incarnation is King Thanatos. * Thanatos, was a human, but he was changed into a crocodile since Aiden was told that he made him human for no reason. But, Aiden decided to make him human again, and Thanatos will be Aiden's only human fan character since he doesn't want there to be too many humans out of his 77 (including shared, and adopted characters) fan characters. But this time, he gave a reason to make him human. * His theme is Resonance * His battle theme is Krieg * He is inspired by Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Category:Human Fan Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Crocodilians Category:God characters Category:Fan Characters Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Pale Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Reptiles Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Glasses